


The Safe Word is Zed

by TigerLilyNoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powers Sex, Restraints, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLilyNoh/pseuds/TigerLilyNoh
Summary: Sam takes a turn trying to make Rowena beg.  She’s fairly confident that she can hold out, but he has a few tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	The Safe Word is Zed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctemus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/gifts).



> Another quick Sam/Rowena fucking for your consideration.

It was just the two of them in the bunker. Sam had passed up the latest out-of-state hunt in order to research the current big bad. After doing his due diligence for the day and setting up dozens of news alter queries, he texted Rowena to let her know that they had the place to themselves that night. She brought a bottle of wine over and they discussed the case until it was empty, but throughout the last glass of Merlot her bare foot was rubbing against his crotch below the library table.

It was time to put the case aside for the night.

Sam walked her back to his bedroom and held the door for her. The act of a gentleman, but he wasn’t planning on being gentle the whole night. He closed the door behind them, then told her, “The safe word is ‘zed.’”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Samuel, if I’d known you wanted to play that game I would’ve brought some goodies.”

They didn’t keep any sex toys or accessories at the bunker. Dean had been known to go through Sam’s drawers looking for convenient clean shirts, spare batteries, and once, in an act of true desperation, a condom. Instead Rowena kept everything at her apartment and would bring over the occasional paddle or set of leather restraints inside her spell components bag.

He moved to stand in front of her. One hand tucked a bit of her incredible red hair behind her ear while the other glided along the waist of her royal blue taffeta dress. He loved it when she wore blue. 

“I was thinking of something without the toys.”

“Well.” She thought for a moment. “I’m not sure which spell I could use that doesn't require materials. Next time if—“

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her, then leaned in close and whispered, “The safe word is ‘zed.’”

Her eyes widened as she slowly turned to look at him, realizing that for the first time he wanted to take a turn dominating her. She smiled up at him and even patted his cheek. “My dear, I’ve been through acts that make the Spanish Inquisition seem like a shiatsu. Anyway, pain has never really left me eager for a good fuck.”

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he assured her. “I’m just gonna make you beg.”

She let out a skeptical chuckle. Her hand dragged down his chest, then cupped his clothed dick. “I’m not going to beg.”

“I’m the psychic.” He grinned. “Trust me, you’ll beg.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, lit by amusement at the challenge. She took a step back, bowing down in a sweeping sort of curtsy. “Do your worst,” she invited before agreeing to the boundaries. “The safe word is ‘zed.’”

Sam ducked forward, picking her up over his shoulder, earning a small laugh, then he turned around and threw her onto his bed. When she started to prop herself up on her elbows, he telekinetically knocked her back down, and centered her on the bed. He restrained her wrists and ankles in place, but didn’t bother with any gratuitous positioning like immobilizing her spread eagle. She was still fully clothed after all.

“Please. Who hasn’t been magically bound for sex,” she said with a little purr to her voice.

Rowena wasn’t the sort to be impressed by large imprecise uses of powers. She’d seen a lot in her time and developed an appreciation for the finer things, delicate showmanship and a display of skill. He’d been counting on that. He’d spent the last six months honing his techniques just for this sort of occasion.

“I’m just getting started,” he warned as he approached the side of the bed.

He cupped her cheek and dragged his thumb over her lips as he caressed down her throat to the neckline of her beautiful blue dress. His index finger traced the edge down to the seam centered a bit higher than between her breasts. When he met her eyes, she was candidly eager to see what he was up to.

Satisfied that he had her full attention, he slowly dragged his finger along the seam with the lightest touch. As he moved the thread holding her dress together snapped at every stitch he passed. He was practically unzipping her gown.

Rowena’s mouth opened a bit in surprise, but before she could say anything, Sam explained, “I’ve been practicing for you. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

She hummed at the prospect of even more of a show. “Look forward to it as I might be, I won’t beg, Samuel.”

He gave a small tilt of his head, acknowledging her stubbornness, but wasn’t remotely dissuaded. With a dismissive wave of his hand the dress was torn to pieces and thrown across the room.

Rowena was still held in place on the bed, in just a black lace lingerie set with matching stockings. He took a moment to admire the ensemble.

“Be a dear and don’t destroy these,” she told him. “I’m rather fond of the bra.”

He nodded at the request, then grabbed her wrists. With a little help from his powers, he dragged her up into a sitting position, then pinned her wrists, one next to the other to the air above the headboard. He leaned in, kissing her passionately as he used his hand to pull off her panties.

“No need for these,” he said before tossing the panties aside.

Sam raised his hand, gently lifting Rowena before settling her in a kneeling position at the head of the bed, wrists still pinned above her. She was ravishing, figuratively trussed up in black stockings and lace bra that perfectly held her impeccable breasts. Her knees were apart, allowing the tease of a trimmed patch of brilliant red hair that matched the long, tousled hair on her head. She had a defiant expression on her face, but there was a hunger in her eyes— and he was going to bait her until she begged him to fuck her.

While she eagerly waited to see what he would do next, he took a moment to observe her and focus himself.

Recently he’d noticed two aspects of his telekinesis that had inspired him to step up his game. The first was the realization that, in order for a wielder of that power to act upon objects with any success, one needed to _feel_ the object. There was an unconscious reaching out with his mind that allowed him to know how much pressure to apply. Knowing that, he’d been practicing the last few months to recognize those sensations. And with his power not being bound to the limits of his physical touch… well, that opened up all sorts of interesting possibilities.

If he wanted her badly enough, he didn’t need to lay a finger on her to know the warmth of her flesh, the softness of her skin, or even the wetness of her pussy. The want was really: to feel her body writhing against his own, to fuck her relentlessly until they collapsed, but first to make her beg for it.

When he was ready, he held his right hand up for her to see, then touched his index and middle fingers to his thumb.

Rowena raised an eyebrow and asked, “What is that supposed to—“

He began rubbing his fingers together in a tight circular motion, making her gasp. Her body jerked, started by the small circles of gentle force rubbing against her clit. She bucked slightly, spreading her legs a bit at the sensation.

“Samuel,” she purred after taking a second to regain her composure. “Someone really has been doing his homew—“

Sam breathed hot breath onto his fingertips, transferring the warmth to Rowena. What was heat after all if not another form of pressure. She closed her eyes and silently moved her mouth a bit, nearly whispering to herself. Her cheeks grew faintly pink and she was starting to get wet.

The second discovery he’d made about his telekinesis was that if he made it into a pattern he could find a rhythm. He rubbed his fingertips together, applying consistent pressure in a consistent circular motion, against the same sensitive flesh even when she rocked her hips. After a minute or so he barely had to focus on it. He could turn his attention to something else.

It was making a sort of music in his mind. Playing with her clit was laying down a bass line, but he could let that run on a loop while building a complimentary track on top of it.

In a smooth gesture, his hand turned and his two fingers stroked the air with a ‘come hither’ motion.

Rowena gasped again. Not only was he rubbing her clit with his powers, now he was massaging her just inside. In hardly any time her eyes seemed to briefly lose focus and her mouth formed a little O before she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to not give him the satisfaction. 

Too late. He was thrilled. Seeing her like that, he was already hard and ready to do something about it. With the sweet rhythm of playing with her humming in the back of his mind, it was finally time to get hands on.

Sam stripped off his clothes while watching Rowena struggling against her bound wrists. Her knees slipped a bit, spreading her legs more. Every time she writhed, she helplessly opened herself more to him.

He began stroking his dick. As good as it felt, he was also baiting her. She was still absentmindedly biting her lip as she candidly watched him stroking himself in time to the telekinetic petting. For fun, he experimentally began turning up the speed and intensity of the play. She hummed a muffled cry and whipped her hair. Once again she bucked, slipping a bit more, spreading a bit more.

Leaning in close, he breathed warmly as he whispered, “Go ahead and say it.”

After a moment of defiance she relented. “Samuel, please.”

“Please what?” he encouraged.

“Please fuck me.”

He tipped her chin up and kissed her deeply, making her moan. When he pulled back, he lightly tugged on her lip, then smiled. “See. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

She nearly glowered at him as she panted, “I’m glad you’re enjoying this.”

“I really am,” he replied as he dug through the nightstand and pulled out the box of condoms. 

He reached into the box, then stopped at a thought. Giving her a pointed look to make sure she was paying attention, he reminded her, “The safe word is ‘zed,’” before dropping the box back into the drawer without taking one. Rehashing how to tell him to stop might not have been the most dominating choice, but she had previously told him that magical contraceptives were unreliable at best. He wouldn’t dare risk having a miscommunication over what he was threatening to do to her.

Rowena actually opened her mouth in candid shock at him not taking a condom. She watched as instead he took some lube and started stroking himself. Blinking a few times in surprise, her lips moved without finding words while she tried to process the development. All the while she squirmed, restrained on the bed, his telekinesis playing with her.

He climbed onto the bed, desperately longing to fuck her, but delighting in watching her. Even having begged once, she still struggled not to give him too much satisfaction. She was trying to keep it together, but he knew how wet and sensitive she was. Her cheeks were flush. Her gaze transfixed on his hard, unsheathed cock. He stroked it a few more times, spreading the lube, signaling that he was ready.

Without taking her eyes off his dick, she said, “If you think that—“

She knew the rules of the game.

In an instant her knees were lifted up off the bed, suspending her horizontally, legs spread before him. 

“Samuel.” 

Rowena’s voice lacked its usual commanding defiance, so he gave her a beat to tap out. They stared at each other across the length of her body. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly slid his hands along her black stockings, up her thighs to grab her hips. He raised an eyebrow, wordlessly challenging her to tell him to stop. Taking a breath, he watched her chest heave. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale—

She was so wet that he hadn’t needed the lube at all. He pressed into her, sliding in so easily even with the incredibly tight fit. In a single swift push he bottomed out. Even then he didn’t stop telekinetically playing with her. She let out a small grunt at the new and overwhelming combination, but she didn’t tap out, so he started thrusting into her.

Her body was suspended in the air: wrists restrained above her to nothing at all, hips and ass held in his hands as he fucked her, a delicate unseen force supporting everything in between with just enough give that she could writhe and buck. 

Reaching out with his powers, he was feeling her in an entirely new way, savoring every detail: her heart pounding, the trembling of her lips, her fingers clenching and releasing unable to grip him back, her breasts jiggling with each thrust— He started fucking her harder.

She cried out as she came, but he didn’t break or slow down. He was going to make her beg one last time.

Sam leaned over her, bracing himself with one hand against his headboard, hard dick still deep in her, telekinetically playing with her all the while. He frantically kissed her neck and jaw. His lower lip dragged along her skin as he went to nibble on her ear. 

“One more time,” he panted. He could feel her trembling, on the cusp of another orgasm. “Beg for it.”

“Give it to me— please,” she moaned. “Cum in me.”

He gripped her tightly, pressing into her as deeply as he could. Her back arched in midair as she came. He couldn’t take it anymore. Waves of pleasure overtook him as he pulsed inside of her. For a moment the rest of the world faded away. It was just the two of them and intense ecstasy of their reckless indulgence.

In a moment of heady bliss, his concentration faltered, dropping them both unceremoniously to the bed. Rowena’s knees fell to the sides limply and she couldn’t lift her spent arms either. Sam rolled over to give her a rather tame kiss.

“Samuel,” she said in an exhausted voice. “I don’t think my clitoris ken take much more of this.”

With an apologetic smile he stopped the telekinetic loop that was playing with her. “Sorry. I’m still learning. I’ve got a few tweaks to try out next time.”

“Next time,” Rowena sighed, then dragged a pillow down to cover her face. “My dear, you may very well be the death of me.”


End file.
